


Interruption

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic. Dorian interrupts an early morning dalliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr:  
> "I'm going to request another if it's okay. I really like how you write, so here goes. Another Solas (cause I love him), finger painting in the rotunda and fingertips brushing against inner thighs turning into touching anywhere but where the person desperately wants to be touched, then getting yelled at by Dorian, maybe some book throwing. Please and Thank You :3"  
> Find it on tumblr [here](http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/132605523569/im-going-to-request-another-if-its-okay-i)!

Revas stepped into the rotunda expecting it to be empty; the hour was late and most of Skyhold would be fast asleep by now with dawn only a few short hours away. She was surprised, therefore, to find Solas already there, contemplating his latest mural with a serious expression on his face.

“Oh,” she breathed out, somewhat flustered by her surprise. Solas turned his head to look at her, raising one eyebrow.

“Vhenan. What brings you here at this hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she replied, showing him the book in her hand. “Why are you here? I find it difficult to believe that you would have the same problem.”

Solas chuckled. “Not really, no, but we are leaving for Orlais at noon, and this needs to be finished before we depart.” He indicated the wall with a tilt of his head.

“I see. Don’t let me disturb you,” Revas said, walking up to the couch, settling in and opening her book eagerly.

For the next hour, she tried to read, but found her gaze constantly drawn up to watch Solas work instead. There was a small frown on his face as he considered the wall in front of him, and every now and then he would rub his chin in concentration. Gold paint covered the tips of his fingers, tiny specks of it glittering on his bare forearms. Revas couldn’t quite stop staring at the way his muscles caught the light as they moved.

“Are you having trouble concentrating, vhenan?”

Revas raised her gaze to find Solas watching her, a decidedly smug smirk on his face.

“Yes, actually,” she admitted, returning her gaze to his hands, drawing her lip between her teeth.

Solas let out a low-pitched laugh and moved to grab a washing rag from his table, carefully wiping down his hands; Revas’ mouth went dry as she watched him draw the cloth along each slender finger slowly, clearly making a show of it.

He approached slowly, almost prowling, and leaned in, placing his hands on the back of the couch either side of her shoulders. His lips hovered just above hers, teasing, taunting. She flicked her eyes up to meet his and the corners crinkled slightly in a smile before he pressed in, drawing her into a sweet kiss. Revas brushed her fingertips over the fabric covering his inner thigh, so lightly at first that he didn’t seem to notice, then with more pressure. Solas’ breath hitched in their kiss and he drew back, looking amused.

“Come,” he said as he held his hand out to her, beckoning her to follow him. He led them towards the door that lead to the stairwell and Revas felt a jolt of excitement at the prospect of retiring to his room for a few hours.

She was very surprised to find herself whirled around just past the doorway instead. With one hand, Solas pressed her to the wall, while the other pushed the door closed. The look on his face had her biting her lip again; desire, pure and simple, darkening his eyes and curling the corners of his mouth.

He stepped up against her, close enough for their chests to touch briefly with every breath she took. His hands came up to cradle the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers again, and she opened her mouth eagerly, their tongues meeting in slow, heated strokes. By the time Solas broke the kiss, she was out of breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he moved his lips across her cheek, coming up to nibble on her earlobe.

“Solas,” she groaned, and he hummed in her ear, a deep sound that sent arousal blooming in the pit of her stomach. Solas ran his hands down her neck and across her shoulders, coming down to cup her breasts.

“Perfect,” he murmured, right into her ear, and she flushed, exhaling loudly.

He kissed her again as his hands trailed ever lower, the taste of his mouth and the warmth of his hands as they slipped under the hem of her shirt making her slightly dizzy. He drew his thumbs up her sides slowly, making her arch against him, before running his hands down her back. His fingertips brushed along the waistline of her trousers as they traveled to her front again.

“Solas, please,” she whimpered against his lips, bucking against his hands. His answer was one of his delightful low chuckles before he dipped the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband. Revas’ stomach fluttered with anticipation as Solas pressed further against her, sliding his thigh between her legs. He moved one hand to cup her backside while the other continued its maddeningly slow descent into her trousers.

When his fingers finally made contact with her wetness, she let out a loud moan that echoed up the stairwell.

“Shh, vhenan,” Solas murmured, even as his fingers found her clit and began circling it. “We don’t want to wake everyone up.”

Revas could feel another moan building up as he brushed his fingers against her, over and over. She reached out, one hand grabbing the back of his neck while the other fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer and slanting her mouth over his to drown out the sounds. She ground her hips against him, shuddering when he groaned low in his throat.

“Sweet merciful Maker!”

Revas’ eyes snapped open as she drew in a sharp breath. She met Solas’ gaze with wide eyes as they both stood still, frozen by surprise.

Dorian.

She straightened up, grasping Solas’ wrist, all but yanking his hand out of her trousers as her cheeks heated up in a furious blush. Seemingly coming back to himself, Solas pinched his eyes shut, looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him; Revas wholeheartedly agreed that it would have been a blessing to simply vanish off the face of Thedas right now. An absurd impulse to laugh overcame her as she watched a light blush spread over his cheeks, but she pressed her lips together forcefully to keep it from spilling out.

She raised her eyes to look over Solas’ shoulder, and a titter of laughter escaped her lips despite herself. Dorian was leaning against the wall, hand held dramatically over his chest, looking absolutely aghast. So much so, in fact, that at least part of it had to be pretense.

“This is funny, is it? I may well have been traumatized for life!”

She couldn’t help it; she snorted loudly. Next moment, she was moving, instincts kicking in as she pulled Solas with her just in time to dodge the book Dorian threw at them. It smacked against the wall by her shoulder.

“That was completely unnecessary,” Solas said sternly as he straightened up, finally turning to look at Dorian.

“Unnecessary? Unnecessary?!” The Tevinter’s voice squeaked a little. “Unnecessary like deciding to have sex where anyone can stumble upon you? ‘Rutting elves’ isn’t exactly my first choice of early morning entertainment, you know!”

Solas frowned, his expression darkening dangerously, and Revas decided it was time to intervene before the situation could devolve any further. She placed a hand on Solas’ shoulder, swallowing hard before standing on her toes to speak in his ear.

“I’ll deal with him. Go,” she murmured. “We can… discuss this later.”

Solas turned to look at her, raising one eyebrow. There was definitely a gleam of interest in his blue eyes as he nodded before heading back to his rotunda.

“Dorian,” Revas began, but was interrupted by a very dramatic groan.

“My eyes…”

She crossed her arms as she walked up to him. “Solas is gone, you can stop your theatrics now.”

The corner of Dorian’s mouth twitched, and she would not laugh, dammit, but then he was laughing, loud and warm, pulling her into it, and there were tears streaming down her face by the time they recovered themselves.


End file.
